An innocent card gameor maybe not so innocent
by Lamia-the-two-faced-demon
Summary: Well it's Alucard X OCC and the title says it all! rated M for MAJOR LEMON ....enjoy


SADLY MY GENIE HASN'T FOUND ME YET SO I DO NOT OWN HELLSING...ALL RIGHTS GO TO WHO EVER DOES! THIS IS ALUCARDxOCC!

"21," Alucard shouts, throwing down his card to reveal that he was being honest!

"Darn it," Walter cursed, revealing that he had a 20.

He stared hopefully at Seras! She revealed a 16 and stares at the ground pouting. Alucard's grin grew showing his toothy smile. Walter smiled "at least I'm not in last place so I don't receive a punishment! Maybe Kasha has a lower number then you Seras," he said, trying to comfort her. He stares at me.

I let out a sigh, trying to hide my smile. I place my hand slowly on the ground revealing a 21.

"No!" Seras cries. I can't help but giggle.

"I guess it's just you and me now, Alucard. Walter will be the dealer and winner gets to pick Seras and the other loser's punishment." I explain, a smile playing on my face.

He has his evil grin on his face, "Of course, Kasha. But I believe Seras's punishment will be the same no matter who wins." He states.

Seras looks horrified staring at the two of us.

"Yes, I guess you're right," I confirm.

"Seras you're going to go through the hall of the army men wearing something that the winner picks," Alucard explains to her. She looks dead at him, then at me.

"Please win Kasha," she begs.

"What if the outfit I pick for you is worse than the one Alucard picks?" I questioned.

She stared at me, she isn't frightened at all. "I know your outfit is better than what this creature would pick," she pronounces, pointing at Alucard.

"Watch what you say, Police girl," Alucard warned her. Seras becomes quiet as Walter shuffles the deck. He gave Alucard and me two cards each. We each flip one of our cards. He revealed a 10 and I revealed a 9. I sighed peeking at my other card making sure I blocked the thought of it in my mind so Alucard wouldn't read my mind to cheat. It was a Jack. I decided to stay and so did Alucard. We both revealed our card and we both ended up with 20.

"It's a draw," Walter announced taking our cards and giving us new ones.

Alucard and I both flip one card, he revealed an ace and I revealed a 10. We both peeked at our cards and his grin grew enormous and he flipped over his card revealing a 10.

"Blackjack," he states, "What card do you possess?"

I knew I had to have an ace or a jack, I peeked again and flipped it over, and it was a 9.

Alucard laughs in victory while I give him a death stare.

"Seras your outfit is in your closet, Walter may you show her which one it is?" He told the two.

Walter and Seras left, her head hanging in shame. Now I was alone with Alucard, waiting for him to give me my punishment.

"So am I going to wear an outfit too or be your slave for the day or what?" I asked.

He smirked, taking off his glasses to reveal his lustful red eyes. With his vampire speed he grabs both of my wrists and pins me to the wall. I did feel a little pain from hitting the wall but pain was a pleasurable thing for me, being what I was.

"First rule of your punishment...." He started.

"Rule?" I interrupt him, raising a brow.

"Yes rules! Your first rule is you cannot let you counterpart take control of you while your punishment is taking place. I do not want _the Devil's Wife,_ I want you! And the second rule is no lying." He continued.

"No lying about what?" I enquired.

"About this," he answered. His tongue slips under my shirt and licks the flesh of my breast that was not covered but my bra. I bite my lip and turn my hands into fists trying to silence my moan. He moves my wrist together now using one hand to hold them, giving him a free hand. He lifts his head and with his teeth pulls off the glove on his free hand.

"I thought you couldn't take that glove off?" I question, shocked.

"I can...but only if I'm alone with you. You remember when you took my glove off one night when we were at the park because you were curious?" He asks.

I nod, staring at the claw like hand with black nails. He grins again and with his nails he rips my shirt and bra right down the middle, revealing my raw skin.

"That's an expensive bra, you idiot!" I yell at him.

"I'll buy you a new one," he whispers into my ear, licking it.

I flinch and I feel his free hand push off my bra and shirt, making them fall to the tight space between me and the wall. His tongue goes down my ear, passes my throat and down my chest until it's licking my nipple. I can feel it harden and soon he starts viciously sucking it like a newborn. I close my eyes shut and let out a loud moan and I feel that he is grinning. I feel one of his sharp teeth lightly bite on my nipple making it bleed. He sucks ever harder trying to drink as much of my virgin blood as he can. I moan but softer this time. With his hand he massages my other breast and squeeze and play with my nipple, it too hardens and I let out an even louder moan. I open my eyes wide as I moan in pleasure.

I see darkness surround us and when it disappears I see that we are in Alucard's room and I'm sitting in his chair, he's still holding my hands and sucking and massaging. He finally stops sucking after I moan some more and lifts his head to mine, our lips only inches away.

"If I let you have freedom of your hands will you corporate?" He asks me.

I blush a little bit and nod. He lets my hands go and I place them on each side of his face bringing his lips to mine. His tongue enters my mouth and our tongues fight with each. He breaks the kiss and stares at my red face. I have little breath and I try to slow down my panting. Alucard pushes some hair away from my throat and kisses it. I extend my neck to let him have more excess and he bites down gently. I moan at the pleasureful pain. I can feel my blood rush out of me and into him. I feel both of his hands travel down my body, reaching my pants. I feel them slowly drag my pants down and I place my hands over his stopping him. He takes his teeth out of my neck and looks at me, our eyes connecting.

"But I have," I start explaining, my face turning pink and my eyes looking at the ground, ashamed.

"You have your period. I know. I smelt it during the card game." He finished for me, grinning.

"But...." I tried to think of something but no reason came to me.

"But nothing. It's fine, I'll clean the blood," he promises.

I got distracted and my hands become weaker. In that second, he hauls my pants with my panties with them off me. My face turns bright red and he laughs. He then takes my hands and pulls some rope from his red trench coat sleeve and ties my hands to the chair.

"Why are you tying my hands up, I said I would corporate?" I question, puzzled.

"You would not let me do this," he replies.

He opens my legs and places his head between them, licking my entrance. I moan so loudly that heaven probably would have heard it if this room wasn't sound proof. Damn room. He smirked, still licking. He stopped licking and stood up straight in front of me. He stares down at my red, sweating, panting body in approval. Then he strips himself in front of me until he was in black boxers.

He was about to take them off when I asked, "Can you untie me and can we go to your coffin?"

He looks at me and smiles and unties my hands. He leads me to his massive coffin. I push him onto it not shutting it and pull off his boxers. I blush and turn my head away amazed that it was bigger than in my fantasies. He grins probably reading my unprotected thoughts. I look back at him and in seconds he flips me over, being over top of me.

"Alu..." My attempts are silence as he thrusts himself into me. I grasp and with my breath I moan.

He thrusts harder and harder into me, I shout his name with passion. I could feel my climax coming, or that's what I thought being this my first time and the feeling felt strange. I became weaker and weaker and my shouts of his name soon became whispers.

"Kasha," he whispers.

We both can to our climax both spilling. I arch my back and head in pure pleasure and Alucard pulls himself out of me. He lies beside me and pulls me closer to him embracing me tightly in both of his arms, my warm skin meeting his cold skin. It was calmly but before I was taken over by unconsciousness I lift my head and kiss him with as much passion as I have.

When I break away for air I whisper, "I love you, Alucard."

My eyes close and I fall asleep but before I lost myself totally I believe I heard him say "I love you too Kathrina."

I wake up in his embrace.

"Hello, Kathrina," he greets, kissing my forehead.

"Good morning Alucard," I said, sleepishly.

"Well really it's night but that's ok," He explains sweetly.

He hugs me for a few more minutes and then I finally decide that I should get up. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" He questions, standing next to me.

"Well I have no clothes in your room and I didn't want to leave your embrace." I respond.

He hugs me from behind, kissing my hair.

"You don't have to leave just yet," he murmurs into my ear.

He pulls me back into the coffin and we snuggle together for a long time. Until finally he tells me Integra has called for him.

"Integra is a meanie," I pout.

He laughs, "Yes she is, but she is our master," He agrees.

Before he goes he gives me a long passionate kiss. Then his clothes appear on his body and he vanishes. I lay in his coffin, breathing in the aroma of him. Soon I hear Alucard's voice in my head.

"Integra is calling you. So you better get out of my coffin and come here," he teases.

"Ok, tell her I'll be there soon." I reply.

I get out of his coffin to find his red trench coat. I put it on and wrap it around me hiding my skin. I was pleased to figure out that my period was gone. I creep out of his room and seek down the hallway to the elevator. I press a button to go one level up. When the elevator doors open, I raced to my room which is not too far from it. Lucky for me no one was there to see me. I enter my room shutting the door loudly. I get dressed in my normal clothes and go to my washroom to fix myself up. I rush to Integra's office and was finally in front of her office doors. I knock.

"Enter," I hear her order. I enter the room to find Sir Integra sitting in her desk, smoking her favourite cigars.

"Why are you late? And why did you not answer your pager?" She asks angrily. Alucard smirks at me.

"My apologies. I left it in the laundry room last night, while I was taking out a load." I replied, bowing.

She sighs. "Fine, go retrieve it after I give you, your new mission," she orders.

Extra info:

Again I do not own hellsing! Also this is my first time i sumbitted any of my work so please be nice to me!!^_^ I would love to hear what you think and i would love some advise (not flagging or bitching)! Also some of you might not get the first rule part. ( I fantasize about Hellsing a lot and think up this whole character for me in the anime: so short version of Kasha's story is "she's a fallen angel that can come back to earth or be reborn to this earth as a normal human, but she always has to bring another soul with her so that the devil allows her to come back, this soul is of his wife so a.k.a the devils wife. but this other spirit can't take control of her body until she is biten and turned into a vampire. so Kasha is allowed to switch bewteen being a human or a vampire and can let the devil's wife (kathrina) take control of her body (which she doesn't do so the devil's wife sometimes has to trick her or take control by force.)...so there you have it (if you don't understand ask any questions and i will answer them to the best of my abilities.) You might see this character a lot in my stories because i think about her the most when it comes to hellsing. ^_^

toodles

and

thanks

please Comment!!!


End file.
